Of Foxes and Fire
by Dark Akuryou
Summary: Yaoi; one shot. Kurama x Koenma x Hiei. (o_0) Anyways, just a short, random little ficcy meant to be 'cute'. 'Cute.' *mutters* Pairing already stated; there's OOCness....and it's tad limey. Kurama and Hiei come back to the Rei kai from a mission, much to


**Warnings:** Koenma x Hiei x Kurama; shounen ai; OOCness; limey

**A/N:** Weird pairing idea that came to me a few days ago. One shot, short, and rather pointless. *should really stop writing those*

Anyways, 'tis a tad limey, and has shounen ai…don't like, don't read. Simple.

And I do _not_ know why I put the last line in the story as it is…

**Disclaimer:** I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! I DO!!! Or, at least, I own enough pics on my computer to make up for it… *sweatdrops*

**Of Foxes and Fire**

By Akuryou 

Koenma looked up from the disgustingly large pile of paperwork in front of him as the door to his office opened. The Rei Kai prince, presently in his older form, was more than pleased to see Kurama limp into the room. Then it registered that the youko was, indeed, _limping_.

"Kurama!" he exclaimed, pushing away from the desk and going over to help the apparently injured kitsune. "What happened? Where's Hiei? Are you all right?"

"Mhrm…we were attacked coming back from Mukuro's," the fox demon replied, leaning heavily on the prince's shoulder. "Split up."

Koenma noted the dirt and blood staining Kurama's clothing and pulled back a little, looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Tired," Kurama said, eyes half-lidded and his voice slightly garbled. "Lotsa demons…"

The kitsune abruptly reached into a pocket in his tunic and pulled out a silver-bound scroll, a few gems embedded in the seal. He prodded Koenma in the side with it.

Koenma made an unintelligible sound, his mind inexorably drawn elsewhere—namely, the soft skin of Kurama's neck. The prince trailed his mouth down the fox's throat, suckling gently. 

Kurama groaned in half pleasure, half exasperation. "Stoppit, you stupid prince," he mumbled, pushing Koenma away halfheartedly. 

Koenma chuckled and did as the kitsune said, regretfully taking his lips from Kurama's neck. He took the scroll, and then assisted the injured fox to the cushy divan in the adjoining room, noticing Kurama trying to suppress a yawn. And, predictably, the prince's attention was pulled to another issue.

That issue walked through the door a few minutes after Kurama had fallen asleep on the couch, bringing a wave of fiery ki and a sense of irritation. Koenma hurried to the main room.

"Are you alright, Hiei?" He asked immediately in concern.

"Hn. Stupid prince, of course I'm alright."

Koenma glared at the fire demon sourly, his anxiety obviously misplaced. "You and Kurama both. Do I really act all that dense?"

"Yes," Hiei replied immediately, a crooked grin on his face. The fire demon seemed better off than Kurama, but the dark bags under his eyes betrayed weariness as well. He peered around the corner of the room, eyeing the sleeping Kurama. "Was he badly injured?"

"More than he cares to admit, but thankfully less than I feared. He's mainly just exhausted."

Hiei snorted and walked the rest of the way into the back room, casually unbuckling his katana and tossing it in the general direction of the desk. "Of course he's exhausted. The fox had to distract them while I got the other scroll which, by the way, is with my katana."

The fire demon deftly slipped Kurama's arm from its resting place on the couch, sliding beneath it and pressing up against the kitsune's chest, facing Koenma. Kurama mumbled in his sleep and unconsciously pulled Hiei closer, sighing into the black spiked hair.

Koenma folded his arms across his chest and glared at the fire demon almost petulantly, a hint of the childish side he put up for the others surfacing. Hiei grinned back at him impishly.

"It's your own fault," he told the prince, voice lowered so he wouldn't wake Kurama. "You didn't _have_ to wait up for me."

"Would you rather that I hadn't?" Koenma said, cocking an eyebrow.

Hiei thought about that for a moment before replying, "Nah. I kinda like that you waited for me."

"Yeah, you only say that 'cause _you_ got Kurama and the couch," Koenma muttered sourly, pulling up a chair by said piece of furniture. He slumped into the soft cushions unceremoniously, draping an arm over the armrest of the couch. His fingers almost reflexively entwined in Hiei's raven dark hair, stroking the soft locks.

"Mhhrmph…" Hiei squirmed a little, caught in Kurama's grasp and unable to fend off the prince's hand. 

Koenma grinned wickedly, his hand going to Hiei's neck and gently tickling him, fingers tracing the soft skin delicately.

Hiei's eyes widened, and he bit his lip, trying to control the laughter threatening to spill out. He glowered at the Rei kai prince, curling up slightly and trying not to wake Kurama. 

"Damn it—Koenma, stop…it!" he gasped, a muffled laugh escaping him.

Hiei desperately tried to jerk his neck away from Koenma's tickling fingers—and only succeeded in waking up a very weary fox demon.

"Mhm…Hiei!" Kurama mumbled sleepily, emerald eyes taking in the scene before him. He shot Koenma a withering glare, somewhat softened by the kitsune stifling a huge yawn. "Shoulda known you'd be b'hind this, Ko'nma…"

Koenma grinned impudently at the tired fox, withdrawing his hand, much to Hiei's relief. The fire demon muttered something and rolled over, burying his face into Kurama's chest, away from the prince's tickling touch. 

"C'n I _sleep_ now?" Kurama complained, glancing down at Hiei in perplexity. He looked at Koenma for an answer. The prince only shrugged.

"Hiei is ticklish."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiei again, obviously storing the information for future reference. Then he dragged his gaze back to Koenma's again, plaintive. 

"Sleep?"

Koenma shrugged and stood, then bent and picked up both Kurama and Hiei at once, heading to the bedroom. Hiei started, his head jerking up. He blinked at Koenma, obviously surprised at the prince's strength. 

"It comes with being a demi-god," Koenma replied in response, shrugging slightly. "And you might as well sleep in a bed if you're going to go to sleep, Kurama."

"Mhm-hmm," Kurama mumbled.

Koenma chuckled and gently laid the fire demon and kitsune on the soft down bed, stifling a yawn himself. Kurama has started a chain of them, it seemed. 

Said fox demon murmured a few words and blearily held up an arm toward Koenma, a silent request. The prince smiled slightly and crawled into the bed beside the two youkai that he held so dear. He was close to sleep when Hiei's voice cut through the haze of slumber.

"Stupid prince…"

~Owari~

o_0 

Don't ask. Just…don't ask.


End file.
